


I’m Not Adult Enough To Be The Sane One

by TheYaoiChick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Merlin would like it to be known; partying at a recent police site where bodies have recently been found is not his idea of a fun time. Unfortunately, Arthur is far too good at convincing him to do the craziest of things.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Implied Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	I’m Not Adult Enough To Be The Sane One

“Who the hell thought having a party deep in the woods at night was a good idea? Not even just any woods, but woods _multiple_ bodies were found buried in. We’re all going to die and I’m blaming you Arthur,” Merlin complained as he slammed the car door behind him, arms quickly moving to hug himself in a vain effort to stay warm. He knew he should have worn a jacket or something but no~ Arthur said it would be just fine. That the dancing would keep them warm.

If it didn’t Merlin was finding a new boyfriend who would make sure he was.

“Stop complaining would you. We’re already here and no amount of bitching is going to change that. Besides, we don’t know how long those bodies were here for, the police still haven’t said anything about them. They could have been buried here fifty years ago and the killer long gone,” Arthur said, throwing an arm around Merlin’s shoulders and giving him a gentle shake.

This party had been planned for months, and Arthur didn’t want Merlin’s bad mood to ruin it. Honestly, the boy was such a pessimist that Arthur was surprised he did anything at all. Not to mention, the suspence was sort of the point. The thrill of getting caught, the daring to enjoy a place that some one had tried to make terrifying, to throw caution to the wind if only for tonight? It sends Arthur blood pumping, and the rush was better than any drug.

“Or they could have been buried here a week ago, and the killer could still be using these woods as a hide out,” Merlin deadpanned.

“Look, if anyone is really here -- which I _highly_ doubt considering how much the police have combed through this place -- then I’ll protect you alright? You know I’d never let anyone hurt you,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin’s temple.

“Don’t think you can sweet talk me. Being all romantic and cute doesn’t change the fact this is a stupid idea,” Merlin said with a raised brow, though he could feel himself reluctantly beginning to relax. Stupid Arthur with his stupid smooth words. He knows just how to make Merlin melt. It’s a real pain in the ass when they’re fighting.

“You love stupid ideas. Don’t forget, I’ve heard about the crazy things you and Will used to get up to before you moved here. Heard them from you even!” Arthur smirked.

“Oh you know what, you can’t use what I say when I’m drunk against me. It’s just rude. You don’t see me rubbing in all the embarrassing stories Morgana’s told me about you now do you?” Merlin asked with a mock scowl and gentle jab in the ribs, though his twitching lips quickly gave him away.

“That’s because it’s due to two totally different situations. You can’t mock me because I didn’t tell you myself, so to someone else it can look like your being an ass and gods know you can’t have that. While I on the other hand, learned it directly from you so you have no one to blame but yourself for the free tease bait you’ve handed out,” Arthur refuted, hand tightening on Merlin’s shoulder.

“ _Ha_ that’s a load of bull! We both know I couldn’t care less what people think of me. No, _I_ don’t bring it up because I’m a good person, and a good boyfriend and don’t want to embarrass you. Where as _you_ on the other hand seem to delight in annoying and embarrassing me in every way you can think of. It’s the curse of being a younger sibling I think. Always have to show your affection by being an ass,” Merlin argued.

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Morgana. She’s corrupting you. You never used to take psycho babble until you started talking psychology with her. Besides, I think you’re forgetting how we met. The very first thing you did was embarrass me in front of the whole school. But, since you were Gwen’s friend and she spoke up for you and because you’re cute, I was nice enough to forgive you,” Arthur said.

“....We met when you were using some kids legs as a foot ball goal. When he was trying to get to class. You tripped him when he tried to walk up the stairs!”

“Semantics. Besides, the ball never even touched him, he was being all sensitive for no reason.”

“Don’t tell me you two are arguing about that Henry kid again?” Gwaine asked from behind them, pushing his way between them.

“No, I was just pointing out examples of what a prat Arthur could be,” Merlin said with a sugar sweet smile. Arthur wanted to both kick him and kiss him.

“Ah I see. Gods know you have plenty to choose from, why not switch things up a bit and lecture him on the more recent prat moments instead of the old ones. Like the fact he tried to put pink hair dye in my shampoo,” Gwaine said, throwing his own arm over Merlin’s shoulder and pointedly ignoring Arthur trying to yank him aside.

Merlin laughed and fingered a strand of Gwaine’s hair saying, “Personally I think you’d look very nice with pink hair. Very punk.”

“Well true enough. We both know I can make anything look good. But still, I’d rather that be my choice yeah,” Gwaine said with a laugh.

Arthur opens his mouth to defend himself, but the sound of music quickly drowns out his voice and Gwaine is already busy pulling Merlin along to find the rest of their friends.

Which is going to be no easy task. The place was _crawling_ with people. Half of whom seemed to have already hit the drinks. Someone brought a boom box -- Merlin didn’t even know those were still being _made_ \-- and he would swear the ground was shaking from the noise of it all. Bodies pressing up against each other, looking as though they would start screwing then and there is left alone long enough and no one stepping in to say anything. Now, Merlin’s no prude and he’s a firm supporter that any consenting people should be allowed to do what they want with their bodies, but come on! In the middle of a party? Exhibitionists, honestly.

Though, he can say he doesn’t mind it -- even find it _amusing_ \-- for one reason. And one reason only.

“Oh for gods sakes people! Get a room! No one came here to see you humping like horny dogs!”

Arthur is very much a prude. And his reaction is one he’s going to remember and laugh over for a long time coming.

“Relax would you? They’re just having a bit of fun, they’re not hurting anyone,” is Gwaine’s input, wide grin tossed over his shoulder as he winked at Merlin. Both of which he knew drove Arthur absolutely _nuts_. It was hilarious.

“They’re hurting my _eyes_ ,” Arthur muttered, finally wedging his way between them and replacing his arm around Merlin’s shoulders, pulling him tight to his side. Because while he wouldn’t take his side, loving to wind him up just as much as Arthur loved to tease him, he could at least get comfort from his warmth.

Though he won’t lie, the arm that wrapped around his waist and the kiss to his cheek wasn’t a bad comfort either. Mocking smile or no.

Fortunately he’s saved from any wise cracks about his _‘prudiness’_ since Merlin catches sight of Morgana walking towards one of the tables someone must have drove here, where Gwen, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Mordred have already claimed as their spot. Passing out beers -- it must have been the first round since Mordred isn’t red in the face yet, the complete light weight -- and thankfully all of them completely clothed.

“’Bout time you lot showed up, was starting to think Arthur kept you locked up somewhere Merlin,” Morgana said with a wink as they approached, laughs quickly spreading among the table as Gwaine added, “Don’t worry, I would have saved you from such a dreadfully boring night.”

“I doubt it be that boring, hell, if Arthur were half the exhibitionist these people are, I’d say Merlin would be in for a _very_ wild night indeed,” Elyan snickered.

“Please, even if he _was_ an exhibitionist, Arthur is too much of a jealous bastard to go sharing the sight of Merlin in the throws of passion. He’d rather keep that all too himself, I’d even wager that he wouldn’t even _film_ them having at it for their own pleasure simply because of the risk of someone else finding it,” Mordred threw in.

“For good reason, at least on that front. I mean, Arthur has never been the best at hiding the things he wants to keep hidden. Which, let me tell you, lead to quite a bit of traumatic instances when we were teenagers,” Morgana added, giving a dramatic shudder at the memory.

“Funny, I don’t see any of you strutting your stuff with the rest of the nudist. And, tell me, how many sex tapes have you lot made?” Arthur asked with a mocking smile before turning to Gwaine who had a wide smirk on his face as though he’d won whatever competition was currently going on. “You of course are exempt from the question, Gwaine. I’ve heard the stories about some of the parties you’ve been too.”

“What can I say? If you’ve got it, why hide it?” Gwaine said, smirk still set firmly on his lips. And besides, what’s life without having a naked skeleton or three in your closet?

“Yeah well, what you _haven’t_ got is a drink. Neither do we, mind getting us some?” Merlin cut in, knowing if he left them to it they’d bicker and tease the night away. And while normally he’d perfectly fine with that, right now he’s freezing and wants to be warmed up in anyway he can get it. From the burn of a drink going down -- though, not as much of one as he’d _like_ seeing as there’s only cheap beers and wine coolers being passed around -- or by pulling Arthur away for that dance he was promised.

“Good point. It’s not a party until you’re well good and drunk~” Gwaine sing-songed as he stood to look around for where they were being kept. When Morgana points him in the direction of the pickup truck that had the line of coolers in the back, he gives a two finger salute before making his way through the dancing crowd.

“I hope he knows he’s hardly going to get drunk on this cheap shit. Not when he prefers the more... heavy alcohols,” Leon snorted. Not that he complaining, Gwaine could do with some of the softer hitting drinks, if he absolutely had to drink at all. At least then someone other than just him and Lancelot would be at least... somewhat sober at the night's end. Some times it paid to be one of the more responsible ones in their friend groups, and some times it just made him shake his head and wonder just when did he and Lancelot go on an adoption spree.

“I’m sure once he realizes it means he’ll have a chance to even the drunken embarrassing story score, he’ll be more than fine with it,” Lancelot threw in. Gods knew that those stories more than made up for all the teasing he got over being a _‘stick in the mud’_. Granted, he hardly used them against anyone, simply content to remember them every time the teasing comes up. Then again, he also normally doesn’t have to, Merlin being more than happy to throw them out in his defence at the drop of a hat. Which was about as embarrassing as you would expect, but also strangely endearing.

“Fat load of good that will do him. Most of the embarrassing stories are either his, or they came on _because_ of him,” Percival argued.

“Yeah, I mean, Merlin and Gwen just get more sappy and touchy when they’re drunk. Morgana just sort of... rants. About the weirdest things. Elyan and Percival just challenge anyone willing to arm wrestling competitions or beer pong or whatever else crosses their minds. I just fall asleep. Leon and Lancelot rarely even _get_ drunk enough to know what kind of drunk they are. And Arthur... Well, less said about that the better,” Mordred said, hiding in vain to hide his smirk behind his cup.

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Arthur asked, offended. He didn’t go about singing randomly in the streets, or dancing upon tables or professing his love for strangers. He didn’t try doing feats that were well beyond his ability, or end up in _extremely_ odd places. If he had, he was sure someone would have taped it, and would have used it as prime teasing material.

“Oh nothing,” Morgana snickered, doing nothing to hide her own wide smirk, “Just that once you’re drunk, he tend to get a bit more on the handsier side. Why, I remember the party just two months ago, you got completely slushed and spent the rest of the night with your mouth firmly attached to poor Merlin’s neck.”

“For a second I had worried you’d somehow become a vampire when we weren’t looking,” Mordred added.

“Me too, especially when he straight up _glared_ death at Lancelot when he tried to separate them long enough for them to go somewhere more private,” Gwen threw in.

“You lot sure do _love_ to exaggerate now don’t you? I’m not nearly that bad. Tell them I’m not that bad,” Arthur argued, shaking at Merlin’s shoulder. When he hears no defense coming, he sees Merlin smiling that teasing smile that meant he was going to be of no help at all. “ _Mer_ lin!”

“What? You want me to _lie_ to them? When they can easily get proof, and bring this up relentlessly exactly _because_ you denied it so much?” Merlin said in an over exaggerated offended tone, hand pressed over his chest as he slightly leaned back as though in shock that quickly turned into a smirk at the sight of Arthur’s pout.

‘ _Traitor. They managed to turn my own boyfriend into a traitor,_ ’ Arthur thought, before Merlin’s smirk turned into a softer smile and ignoring the booming laughs from their friends he leaned in to kiss his cheek and whispered into his ear, “It’s not like I’m complaining. We’ve had quite a few wild nights thanks to it.”

He then proceeded to run a hand up his _inner thigh_ , and Arthur fought down the urge to shiver. He was _not_ giving them more ammunition tonight. ‘ _Little tease. Just wait ‘til we’re back home. If it’s a wild night you want, it’s a wild night you’ll get!_ ’

“Oh Merlin, don’t ruin it! I can’t tease him if he’s distracted by being all sappy with you,” Morgana said, slapping at his arm.

“All the more reason to get lost in his eyes then, isn’t it?” Arthur shot back, regaining his equilibrium now that he was back on more familiar teasing. Teasing he’s had a whole childhood to gather the experience to fire back on, and do it well.

“Urgh, if we promise to ease of the teasing will you promise never to say that again? There’s only so much of your Disney fairy book sap that I can handle in one sitting,” Mordred groaned.

“Oh hush! I think they’re sweet,” Gwen said with a light slap to his arm. “It’s nice to see them being sweet to each other, instead of bickering -- no matter how friendly -- or shoving their tongues down each other’s throats.”

“Don’t you people have anything better to do than talk about our relationship? Like, I don’t know, your _own_. No one picks on Guinevere and Lancelot like this,” Arthur glared.

“ _Yes_ actually. They do. Usually prompted by you by the way,” Lancelot cut in, disbelieving brow high on his face.

“ _Pfft_ , now _they’re_ the Disney fairytale kinda romance you were talking about Mordred. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if they sang and danced with wild animals while having picnics in the forest,” Elyan said with a roll of his eyes. And a wince at the elbow in his ribs -- curtsey of Gwen.

“Teasing aside, what’s taking Gwaine so long? He should have been back already, he was only grabbing three drinks,” Percival said, straining his neck to see if he could spot him in the crowd. All this talk about relationships makes his absence all the clearer, seeing as he’d have something to say about _all_ the couple's currently here. And even about couples that aren’t even _couples_ yet, since recently he’s fancied himself a matchmaker.

“I don’t know, but it’s freezing and if I can’t have a drink to warm me up,” Merlin says as he stands and pulls on Arthur’s arm, “Then you owe me a dance or three.”

Arthur easily stood to follow him. Between sitting around, trading taunts and jabs with Morgana while the rest of the peanut gallery throw in their two cents in either direction -- at least until the alcohol hit and they trailed off into whatever haze they find themselves in or someone else at this party comes to drag them into the massive crowd instead of being all but wallflowers -- and dancing with Merlin - getting to hold him close and get in a grope or two? No contest.

Though, he could admit he could do without the _other_ dancers, who were making no effort to not bump into each other and even cut in, or _join_ in while they moved along. Making no effort to stay dressed either, which Arthur was sure Merlin would have more than enough to say about when he noticed. But seeing as it wasn’t Arthur, nor one of his, it was none of his concern if they wanted to risk catching pneumonia.

“Urgh, how can they stand it? Just looking at them is giving me shivers,” Merlin groaned, tightening his hold on Arthur’s hand then using it to wrap his arm around him. Stealing any and all of his body heat he possibly can.

Arthur isn’t ashamed to admit he took advantage of that little aversion to cold in any and every moment he possibly could.

“So don’t watch them. Pay attention to me instead. Believe me, my feet will be most thankful for it, given your two left feet when you _are_ paying attention. I’d hate to have to walk with a limp because you broke something when you _weren’t,_ ” Arthur said back, using the arm around his shoulder to twirl him out, grabbed on to his hand, and pulled him back. Fully in his arms, and as pressed together as tightly as Arthur was willing to go, he wasn’t looking to put on _that_ type of show.

Merlin laughed, head thrown back and eyes half crinkled in the way Arthur absolutely adored before smirking and saying with a wink, “Oh really? Funny. You didn’t seem all that worried about a limp last night. Or about that broken lamp. Or broken bed frame. Or torn pillow. Or--”

“Alright, alright you’ve made you’re point!” Arthur interrupted, face red as he looked around to see if anyone had overheard.

“Oh relax would you. No one’s paying any attention to us. They’re too busy getting _busy_ themselves,” Merlin said with a roll of his eyes, “Plus, even if anyone _were_ paying the slightest bit of attention to us, everyone here is drunk. They’d have forgotten about it by tomorrow morning.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't mean I want to risk anyone overhearing anyway. They’ll start fantasizing about you, and they’ll try their best to steal you from me, and that will lead to come nasty altercations. You wouldn't want that now would you?” Arthur asked as he tightened his grip on Merlin’s waist. Call him jealous all you like, he wasn't ashamed to admit he wanted to be the only one to know what Merlin sounded like. Felt like. Taste like. Only him. Even if the only thing other people had was a fantasy, it would still be far too close to the real thing for his comfort. “Besides, you can’t say you aren’t the same way. You forget, everyone was there when you and Sophia went for each others throats after _she_ asked after our private life.”

“Alright, you’ve made _you’re_ point,” Merlin sighed before muttering, “Though _she_ had been asking for it. Was only asking to mock everything she hears, and talk about how she could do it _oh_ so much better and that _obviously_ you had lowered your standards after your break up. The little uppity, huffy, spiteful little-”

He cut himself off when he noticed the raised brow Arthur was shooting him, and the fact that they had stopped moving. “Sorry, didn’t mean to go on a rant,” he said, cheeks flushed. After all, this was a _party_ , it was meant to be _fun_ , not dredging up annoying ex's from their past.

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not angry about it. Not often you _actually_ go off on what annoys you. Normally you like to keep it bottled up inside -- which I swear isn’t health for your mental health, but hell, what do _I_ know -- and make me guess at what’s got you upset now. Drives me insane you know,” Arthur shrugged. True, he could have picked a better time and place to do it, but Arthur isn’t going to argue on it when he knows if he does Merlin will just take that as he thinks he’s being a burden, and will never share his troubles again. Which, when he’s upset at _Arthur_ , it would make trying to find out if it’s trival - in which case Arthur can let him stew and pout until he forgives him - or if Arthur’s honestly hurt him - in which case he had to pull out all the stops to apologize along with having actually... _talk_... about feelings and work through the problem together - all the more difficult and could even potentially spell the end to their relationship.

And gods know, Arthur isn’t going to let this relationship go without one hell of a fight. Even if he had to weasel and poke at him to get him to use his _words_ and communicate with him.

“I know. And I swear, I’ll try not to do that as much anymore. Not when it’s something important,” Merlin said as he brushed his fingers against Arthur’s cheek. “But for the rest of the night, how about we just stop talking and dance?”

And how could Arthur have possibly said no to that? When he had laid his head so gently on his shoulder and placed his arms around his waist, gently rocking them to a tune that must be playing in his head because it certainly didn’t match the fast beat pace that the stereo was blasting out. Felt more like they were dancing at prom, or a _wedding_ , rather than a party in the woods surrounded by loud and half clothed drunks. Not a bad feeling, for the moment, and Arthur slides his own arms around Merlin’s shoulders and just let the gentle sway and soft turns -- almost as if they were waltzing -- soothe him. He could tease his wonderfully sappy boyfriend for acting so soft later. Right now, it pays to just enjoy the moment. To enjoy the fantasy of this being what it’ll feel like if they one day get married. Something Arthur had known he longed for since their fourth date.

“Oi! This is a party, not a chaperoned high school dance!”

And just like that, the fantasy is interrupted by Gwaine as he grabs hold of Merlin’s hand to yank him from Arthur’s arms and spin him into his own. Already spinning away before Arthur can grab him back, and by time he’s got his bearings back his own hand has been grabbed for a dance with Gwen.

“He held back for longer than I thought he would,” she says with a laugh as Arthur spins her out. “I had thought he would have interrupted when we saw you both just standing there, but I suppose even he has tact. Though I’ve no doubt he’s quizzing him right now on what could have been so interesting that you couldn’t have talked while you danced.”

Arthur raised his brow and asked with a teasing smirk, “Is that your subtle way of trying to quiz _me_ on what was so interesting?”

“Of course not,” she said, flashing a teasing smile of her own, “I’m one of Merlin’s best friends. So is my boyfriend.” Seeing the confused look on his face, because what on earth did that have to do with anything?, she continued, “Who did you _think_ would be the first people he talks to when he wants to talk about _you_? Or, conversations you’ve had and _aren’t_ insanely private.”

“Will,” Arthur responded immediately. “What with the way he’s always going on about how he’s tired of hearing about me. And how he smirks sometimes when either Merlin or I say something and Merlin _blushes_ afterwards and punches his arm. Hard as he can too, though since this is _Merlin_ we’re talking about I doubt it hurts as much as he pretends it does.”

Gwen sniffed as she threw her hair over her shoulder and with mock pout on her face said, “Will doesn’t count. They were friends practically all their lives, and even if Merlin _wanted_ to keep it a secret from him Will would find out anyways. He apparently has _ways_ of getting Merlin to open up when he’s being difficult.”

_‘I may need to get on better terms with him then. Because anything that can make Merlin not be as internal about his problems **without** leading to a fight or out right begging would be nothing short of a godsend,_’ Arthur thought. Then again, he’s thought the same about Morgana most of their childhood -- and it was shudder inducing when he realized one night just _how_ similar his boyfriend was to his sister -- and to this day he still couldn’t fathom _her_ thoughts or troubles when she _really_ wanted to hide them. Apparently Arthur figures he must be a masochist, why else would he surround himself with people who honestly baffle him in the most frustrating way?

Oh, right. Love. And how caring they were. And how smart. And Merlin _was_ pretty damn gorgeous. So, while worth it, it didn’t make it any less frustrating.

Arthur feels a tap on his shoulder, and turns to see Lancelot shoving Merlin (who was wearing his jacket for some reason?) into his arms as he makes to grab Gwen’s as he calls out, “Mind if we switch?” Not even waiting for an answer before leading her further into the crowd that had started to spread out.

Arthur looks down at Merlin, who was already bopping his head to the beat of the current song, and asked, “How’d you end up with Lancelot? Figured Gwaine would spin you both around here in another fifteen minutes.”

“Percival wanted to dance with him. And you know Gwaine can’t resist Percival when he’s smiling at him,” Merlin laughed, and Arthur had to hold back his own as he thought, _‘And he calls **me** a sap._’ before Merlin continued with, “And since Gwen was already dancing with you, Lancelot decided to dance with me.”

“And the jacket?” Arthur asked as he twirled on of the draw strings between his fingers.

“He felt bad for me cause I kept shivering. Dancing is _not_ keeping me as warm as you said it would,” he answered as he brought his arms around Arthur’s waist. It would have seemed forgiving, had he not have been pouting and giving him that sullen glare that he always gave when he was annoyed.

“In my defence, the news said it wasn’t supposed to drop this much. I figured you were simply being dramatic,” Arthur shrugged. “And don’t even _try_ saying you would never. You say you’re cold in the middle of the summer, while everyone else is sweating buckets and wanting to dive into a tub full of snow.”

“ _Now_ who’s being dramatic. And that’s only because everyone has their air conditioners set to below freezing in the summer! Honestly, no house needs to be that cold. If anything, I’m surprised they aren’t getting temperature shock from being in the desert heat outside to suddenly being in the artic cold inside.”

Before Arthur could reply -- which would have been a good minute or two anyway because really, how do you respond to such a glaring exaggeration said in perfect seriousness? -- the music is drowned out by approaching sirens.

The police were here.

How they even knew they had been _out_ here is a question Arthur will wonder about after they’ve gotten away. At the moment though, all he could think about is that he could _not_ get arrested. Especially not over something so trivial. He would never be able to look his father in the eye if he had to come and bail him out, over a bloody _party_.

He has no doubt Morgana is thinking the same thing, where ever she is. Just as he’s sure Lancelot is feeling torn on running - which he’s sure Gwen and any of their friends near-by are urging him to do - or to turn himself in seeing as technically speaking they were breaking the law by being on a recent crime site. Sure that Gwaine and Percival would be scanning the crowds - a luxury their tallest friend can indulge in while still trying to get away - for their friends to make sure none of them are either caught or trampled by the fleeing crowd. Sure Elyan is heading right for Gwen, because if she gets caught he’s going to make sure she at least has _someone_ there with her. Sure that Leon is already in his car, waiting as long as he can so the friends who rode with him can simply hop in. And any friend who _didn’t_ could squeeze their way in, and worry about their car and plates later.

And despite knowing that, Arthur still knows he’s going to be heading right for his own car. Because he _can’t_ risk being found out. Even if it _wouldn’t_ end in jail time, just some sort of fine, he wouldn't put it past his father to ask for instant updates should anything be put on either his or Morgana’s criminal records. Or reading into their _bank statements_ and seeing that they had to pay said fine off.

As Arthur grabs Merlin’s wrist to make a dash for it, he also can’t help but bemoan, ‘ _Not to mention if **Merlin** ends up arrested or fined for this, he’ll **never** let it go since he didn’t honestly want to come in the first place!_’

It’s not easy, fighting your way through a crowd that has no problem with shoving you down and behind them in an effort to slow down the cops catching up to _them_ , along with trying to stay out of the cops grabbing range, along with not losing hold of Merlin and having him get swept along with the crowd. Which would mean they’d have to waste time trying to re-catch each other, meaning it would be all the easier to be caught.

But in the end they manage to pull through and reach his car, which thankfully no police _or_ their cars were around and the dived in as Arthur fumbled with his keys to get it into the ignition. As he’s pulling away, Arthur sees Merlin pulling out his phone, undoubtedly about to try and make sure all the others had managed to escape as well. And as he’s waiting for who ever he called first to answer he says completely deadpanned,

“I told you a party at a crime scene was a _stupid_ idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
